Cyber Domesticus
by ThreeInOne
Summary: Prime AU, rated T for violence and a single death. #I am Megatron,# the champion announced in a deadly calm voice, and pulled the trigger, #and you shall fall.#


**((Recently, while scanning the Transformers/Beast Wars archive, I had an epiphany: I've seen a whole lot of stories where humans become Cybertronian's pets, but not the other way around. And that's where this comes from. It focuses on Megatron as a gladiator in human arenas, as part of a new sport craze. Two things: one, due to obedience chips used to control the 'bots, most Cybertronians can only speak Cybertronian, as it is connected near their langugae centers and suppresses their ability to speak anything else. Two, if the chips were to be removed, an electrical pulse would kill the Cybertronian, so they are essentially permanent.**

_**#**_**Cybertronian speaking_#_**

**_Humans speaking/thoughts_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers. At all. Ever.))**

**CYBER DOMESTICUS**

The sunlight burned his optics as he stepped out of the darkness into the light, feet crunching dirt and stone. The stands were packed full of shouting, cheering humans, fists pumping, fleshy voices chanting. _Me-ga-tron! Me-ga-tron! Me-ga-tron! _He lifted his arms to embrace the praise, the voices growing higher in pitch, until it was a white noise on his audios. Still, he drank the adulation in like the greatest high-grade.

His opponent entered, a stout, firm mech, arms slender, legs thick, spinal struts stiffened proudly and optical visor gleaming. He gripped a metal rod in one hand, connected to a mace on a chain, the metal clinking softly. _#_You're going down, Megsy,_# _he hissed and the champion bristled, growling softly.

_BEGIN!_

The mech roared and charged the champion, swinging the mace toward the champion's head. The champion ducked swiftly, his opponent thrown off-balance, and he rammed one spiked shoulder into the mech's gut. The mech choked and faltered, long enough for a heavy fist to plant itself on his face and send the mech sliding back. The champion approached his dazed foe with no sense of urgency, a shark-like grin stretching across his face. _#_How sad, that they would send a sparkling to do a mech's job,_# _the champion tsked in a gravelly voice, shaking his head.

The mace cracked across the champion's chest and he grunted, stepping back. The dent wasn't too serious, though a spike had broken off and wedged in a break between his armor, and the purple insignia on his chest was caved in. The mace struck his side, bending metal and drawing small rivers of Energon. He lunged forward, grabbing the mech's wrist and squeezing until he felt a strut bend. The mech gasped, grip slackening and mace falling to the ground, and the champion surged forward, headbutting his opponent. The mech threw a weak swing at the champion's head, not even causing the champ to flinch, though he was released with a brutal kick to the side. The mech landed on his feet, reaching up to feel of his broken visor. Purple optics smoldered.

The mech rushed him, slamming a fist into the champion's face with all his might. He followed it up with a devastating right hook and an uppercut, the champion falling back, spitting globules of Energon out of his mouth, along with a denta. _#_Sparkling, huh?_#_ the mech growled, ejecting a long rapier. _#_I'll show you who's a sparkling._# _

The champion rose to his feet, a sword ejecting from his arm. Metal clashed against metal in a shower of sparks and a near-musical ringing. The champion bobbed and weaved, ducked and parried. His heavy strike sank deep into his foe's shoulder and the mech, snarling, slashed at the champion's legs. The champion howled in pain as sensitive circuits and wiring in his legs were sliced and warnings bloomed in his HUD. The sword slammed through his side with the force of a missile, puncturing through just under his spark, and the warnings increased in number and strength. The mech pulled his sword free and the champion staggered back, one hand going to his side. Energon leaked through his fingers and pooled on the ground.

_#_Weak,_# _the mech scoffed, sword replaced by a blaster. The champion gritted his dentas, disabling his pain receptors and fighting through multiple firewalls to restore his weapons systems. He didn't need it, they'd said, he could handle them just fine in hand-to-hand, it would be a waste of Energon. If he could just access it…_#_I stand, while you fall._# _The mech's blaster cycled and fired.

The fusion cannon shot was faster, striking the mech's arm with the sound of a cannon shot. The mech shrieked as his arm was thrown out of socket with a sickening pop. The champion merely grunted as the blaster fire struck his arm, sizzling and charring metal. The mech didn't have the neural clusters to disable his pain receptors and was probing his new wound tentatively, coolant welling up in his optics. The champion scoffed mentally and advanced, optics blazing.

The mech held his shoulder with his free arm and tried to kick at the champion, only to have his face nearly caved in. His wounded arm was grabbed and pulled behind his back with another cry of pain and the champion pushed him roughly to the ground. One foot was planted on his back, the other on his weak arm, lines bursting and armor crackling, splintering into protoform. The champion leveled his fusion cannon at the mech's spark chamber, the end glowing.

_#_No, no please!_# _the mech begged, writhing. _#_I-I'll forfeit. You win._# _The champion's foot slammed down, crushing the mech's arm completely in a spray of Energon and protoform. _#_YOU WIN! I GIVE UP! PLEASE, NO MORE!_#_

_#_I am Megatron,_# _the champion announced in a deadly calm voice, and pulled the trigger, _#_and you shall fall._# _He lifted his foot and let the limp body go, the spark extinguished. He panted heavily, grimacing as he gripped his side. The crowd had fallen silent. He lifted his arms.

_MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON! _The crowd roared and he smiled. _Soon, they shall be shouting my name as my servants. As my pets._

The body was carted away and he was led into the depths of the human arena, where a mechanic probed his wounds and began to repair them. His human master irritably drove the mechanic away, and began to drone on and on about how much of a hit it was and how the crowd loved it. _His demeanor, his tone, so much like that imbecile Starscream. Perhaps my former first lieutenant was in the right after all, forming that 'Cyber Resistance' of his. _He continued to watch as his master and the mechanic got into a slight argument, the mechanic's Cybertronian pet merely watching.

In the end, his wounds were healed, he was given a cube of Energon, and bundled into the back of a semi-truck, to be carted away. A new location, a new fight, a new kill, a new victory. On and on and on the cycle went.

_Shackled down, obedience chips welded to our processors, forced to obey, belittled, carrying around the humans and performing tricks for their easily-gained amusement. Treated as stupid, as dumb, as no better than dogs, _the gladiator reflected mentally. _Used as lab experiments, weapons of mass destruction, entertainment. Pets. _He snorted to himself. _What I wouldn't give for Prime's unachievable freedom right now. What I wouldn't give to rip that accursed chip from my processor and go about slaughtering their insect kind. _He laid his head back, optics offlining as he succumbed to recharge.

_Soon, I shall be free. And those humans, those insects, shall bow to _my _will._

**((Oh, and if anyone has actually written about this idea before, then I give you full credit for the idea, just in case I missed something. R and R please.))**


End file.
